A Muggle Affair
by thatoneunevenchick
Summary: Percy and Raven are still together after two long years. And Percy couldn't be happier to meet her parents. Sequel to The Muggle Fair


Percy walked up the path to the front door of the Burrow. He was excited to see her again and Percy had a feeling she felt the same. He loosened his tie before opening the front door.

"Do it I liked being punished" Fred said from the kitchen.

"Are you talking dirty to my woman?"

"Percy!" Fred said, dropping the cup he was holding in surprise. He turned around slowly to face his brother. "I wasn't, no, it's not, we were joking"

"You sounded pretty serious" Percy said putting on a fake mask of anger.

"I was joking, right Raven we were joking?" he asked turning to face the girl Percy had been longing to see.

"Well I was" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"See!" Fred proclaimed "joking!"

"Chill Fred" Percy said suddenly very calm. "I was joking" Fred let out a strangled laugh and nodded slowly, backing out of the room.

"Percy" Raven said suddenly, walking over to Percy being careful not to step on the broken tea cup. "I missed you" she said, wrapping her arms around Percy's thin waist. She smashed her face into Percy's chest, breathing in his scent.

"I missed you too" Percy said, kissing the top of Raven's head. "You let your hair grow out" he said, noticing that the ends curled up slightly. She nodded against Percy's chest. "Don't worry I'm not going to disappear or anything"

"I know," she said loosening her grip and pulling back slightly. "I just missed you is all"

"I wasn't gone that long" Percy said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Two months" Percy shrugged.

"Sorry" Percy said, leaning down to capture her soft lips in a chaste kiss. Percy pulled back and laughed lightly. "And I don't need to worry about Fred?" Raven smiled, shaking her head. "Good because he could probably kick my arse"

"Let's go for a walk" Raven said grabbing Percy's hand and pulling him out the door.

Raven and Percy walked far to the edge of the property before stopping under a small tree. Percy sat down on the ground, pulling Raven to sit on his lap.

"I really have missed you Raven" Percy said, kissing her hand.

"And I you" Raven said, shivering under his touch.

"When will I get to meet your parents?" Percy asked suddenly. Raven tensed and pulled her hand away.

"Why would you want to meet them?" she asked, as if in a daze.

"Because they're the parents of the most wonderful person in the world"

"They're muggles"

"I'm okay with that" Raven shook her head. "Do you not want me to meet them?" Raven nodded. "How come?"

"Because I don't like being around them"

"Please" Percy asked softly, kissing her collar bone. "For me"

"No"

"Please it'll be fun, plus I've never been to the states" Raven shifted on Percy's lap, debating his proposition.

"Fine" she said sighing.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Cool when can we leave?"

"That depends on a few things, first of which being if my parents want me to come and second being if you want to take a plane"

"What's a plane?" Percy asked, suddenly curious.

"A big metal object that flies in the sky"

"I want to do that"

"Well alright" Raven said pushing hair out of her face. "Then that means well have to get some muggle money"

"How?"

"You work for the ministry and you don't know?" Raven asked, turning to face Percy.

"Not my area of expertise"

Raven stood in the muggle airport feeling much like Percy's mother having to hold his hand to stop him from running off.

"Flight 35 to Hershey, Pennsylvania"

"That's us" Raven said pulling Percy to the terminal.

"Tickets" the lady said, sticking out her hand. Raven handed hers and Percy's to the lady, who handed them back after examining them. "Have a nice flight" Raven nodded to the lady, pulling Percy along. Raven sat Percy down next to the window and she plopped down next to him.

"To the hell hole" she muttered.

"Wake up Raven" Percy said softly, rubbing Raven's shoulder. "The plane's landed" Raven breathed in sharply and sat up, looking around the plane.

"So it has"

"Can we get off now?" Percy asked quietly. Raven nodded, grabbing her bag from where it sat at her feet.

Percy walked down the street with Raven a little ways a head of him. Raven stopped abruptly causing Percy to run into her.

"Here it is" she said as she walked up to knock on the door. I tall, lanky man with greying hair opened the door.

"Raven dear" he said embracing her "How good to see you" the man let go of Raven and looked behind her at Percy who offered his hand. "And you must be,"

"Percy" he said, cutting him off.

"Ahh yes Percy" the man said nodding. "Nice to finally meet you"

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Foster"

"Please come in my wife has dinner just about ready"

"Thank you" Percy said politely.

Percy walked into the kitchen behind Raven's father and was soon greeted by the wonderful smell of fresh baked bread.

"Oh Raven dear" a women with long auburn hair and piercing green eyes said as she flowed out of the kitchen. "How wonderful to see you again"

"Yes, yes" Raven said pushing her mother away.

"And you must be Percy" she said, as she turned around. Percy nodded. "Oh it's so nice to finally meet you!" she said as she enveloped Percy in a hug.

"Nice to meet you too" Percy rasped out.

"Lydia, dear let him go" Mr. Foster said under his breath.

"Sorry" she said releasing Percy "I'm just so happy to finally meet the man who won my daughter's heart"

"I'm not sure there was much competition" Percy mumbled.

"Oh yes of course, I mean just look at her face" She said seizing Raven's face with her hands. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes very" Percy said nodding.

"Alright then" Mr. Foster said clapping his hands together. "Dinner then?"

"Oh yes of course" Mrs. Foster said suddenly. "This way Percy" she said grabbing Percy's arm and leading him away.

Percy sat at the dinning room table, looking down at his meatloaf.

"Something wrong?" Mrs. Foster asked, noticing Percy's odd expression.

"Hmm? Oh no I just um I've never had meatloaf before"

"Try it it's good" Raven said, sticking a wad of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Percy nodded, picking up his fork and cutting off a small piece. He stuck the hunk of meat into his mouth and chewed.

"So?"

"It's good, magnificent actually"

"Well I never had anyone call my meatloaf magnificent before so thank you"

"Welcome"

"So Percy" Mr. Foster said suddenly. "Where do you work?"

"The Department of Ministries" Mr. Foster raised an eyebrow. "Ministry of Magic" Mr. Foster nodded.

"And what do you do there?"

"I make sure the Aurors are doing their jobs and I organize their missions"

"Auror?"

"Sorry it's sort of like a detective but I suppose it's a little different"

"And this is a desk job?"

"Most of the time"

"Don't have to do anything to dangerous do you?" Percy shook his head.

"Not usually no"

"And what does that mean?"

"Well sometimes I have to go with the Auror on his or her trip and sometimes it's dangerous"

"I see, and Raven dear have you thought about getting a job?" Raven shook her head. "And why not?"

"Because the Weasleys have been letting me stay with them and all my school records are still being transferred"

"Weasleys?"

"God dad! Percy's family, do you not read any of the letters that I send home? Or is that just mom's job?"

"I read them"

"Oh really you do?"

"Yes"

"Then how come you didn't know what an Auror was? I mentioned that Percy has to do a lot of work with them. And I told you more than once what Percy's last name is"

"Well I,"

"Anyone for desert?" Mrs. Foster asked suddenly, cutting off all conversation.

"Yes Lydia dear that sounds nice" she came back out a moment later holding a pie. She set it down on the table, cutting it into pieces.

"Thank you" Percy said as she sent a piece onto his plate.

"You're welcome" Percy cut a piece of pie and slid it into his mouth, cherry, his favorite.

"So Percy"

"Yes" Percy said turning his attention to Mr. Foster once again.

"Have you thought of marring my daughter?"

"Um"

"It's just a thought"

"I,"

"Because I simply can't have you living in the same house if you aren't, and anyway you must be serious about her and she you if she brought you home to meet us"

"We don't live together" Percy said quietly, heat creeping into his cheeks.

"Oh?"

"No"

"Well in that case but still have you considered it?"

"I,"

"Don that's enough" Mrs. Foster said quietly.

"Have. You. Considered. It?"

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed suddenly. "Shut Up dad! Leave him alone, why should he tell you? He shouldn't be forced into telling you and he shouldn't be forced into marrying me. Just shut up" she said before storming down the hall and up the stairs. Percy sat still, blinking rapidly.

"I'll ah go see if she's okay" Percy said softly, getting up from the table and pushing in his chair.

"Raven?" Percy said, knocking softly on the door.

"Go away"

"Raven" Percy said, opening the door and slipping in.

"I said go away" she said, throwing a pillow at Percy. Percy ducked and the pillow hit the door with a dull thud. Percy sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Raven. "That was so embarrassing"

"I know"

"No you don't, he does this every time"

"Does what every time?"

"Interrogates the guy I bring home, even if they've been just a friend"

"My ex's parents did the same thing"

"Really?" Percy nodded. "God I don't know what his problem is, why does he want to know if you want to marry me, I mean if you did before you certainly don't want to now"

"No, no, no that, that doesn't bother me, not really"

"But it still does" Percy shrugged.

"Yeah a little" Raven shook her head.

"My mother's fine, it's my father that's a menace" Percy chuckled wrapping his arm around Raven's waist, pulling her close.

"It's nothing" he said, kissing her temple.

"You know we should bring them back with us so they can meet your family"

"Oh god, all of them?" Raven nodded. "Not happening"

"Oh Percy please?"

"No"

"Please, for me?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, not even for you"

"How about only my mother?" Percy sighed, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind Raven's ear.

"That I would consider"

Percy woke to the bright sun leaking through the open window. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, the night he'd spent on the floor in Raven's room, hadn't been a good one.

"Morning" Raven said, sticking her head over the side of the bed.

"Morning" Percy said yawning.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Horribly, you?"

"Horribly"

"How's that? You weren't sleeping on the floor"

"No but I missed you" Percy smiled softly up at Raven.

"Missed you too, will you hand me my glasses so your beautiful face isn't a fuzzy blob" Raven smiled and handed Percy his glasses. "Ah there you are love" Percy said leaning up to kiss Raven lightly on the lips.

"What was that?"

"Good-morning-how-are-you-a-beautiful-woman-like-your-self-needs-a-kiss"

"But Percy," Raven whined "I want a real kiss"

"What with my gross morning breath?"

"Isn't that what love is about?" Percy sighed heavily, but he was smiling as he put his hands on either side of Raven on the mattress, his face inches from hers.

"Are you saying you love me?"

"I've been saying it for a while now"

"Then let me show you how much I love you back" Percy said leaning in to kiss Raven, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Raven and Percy, breakfast is ready"

"Alright" they said in unison.

"Guess we have to have breakfast first" Percy said, pushing himself off the bed. He stood back and looked at Raven, his eyes growing slightly larger then they should have been.

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"Do you always sleep in just your knickers?"

"And this tee shirt"

"Right" Percy said as he felt a blush creep up into his cheeks.

"Gosh Percy you're such a gentleman, you don't need to be embarrassed" Raven said pulling her shirt down. "I'm going to breakfast like this" Percy's eyes grew wide again.

"What about your dad?"

"He's used to it"

"Right" Percy said nodding.

"Didn't you pack any jammies?" Raven asked, looking at the clothes Percy wore yesterday.

"No"

"Why not"

"Because I sleep in my knickers" Percy whispered as he walked past.

Percy cut up his waffle slowly, making sure not to get syrup on his eggs. He stopped with his waffle piece half way to his mouth as he felt Raven's foot brush his leg.

"Stop that" he hissed. Raven smiled innocently as her mother walked into the room, her hair up in a tight bun, her clothes that of a business women.

"Good morning Raven" she said, kissing the top of her head as she walked past.

"Morning mum, where's dad?"

"At the office already, and that's where I'll be heading soon. You should take Percy into town today and show him around"

"Maybe I will" Raven said looking at Percy. Percy chewed on the tip of his fork for sometime before realizing it had no food on it.

"Gotta go" Mrs. Foster said getting up and pushing in her chair, patting Percy on the head as she left.

"Will they be gone long?" Percy asked, spooning some eggs into his mouth. Raven nodded.

"Probably won't see them until tomorrow"

"I'm done" Percy said suddenly.

"Then put your plate in the sink" Percy got up, walking to the kitchen, sticking his plate in the sink.

"You know," Raven said, coming in behind him. "We never did finish that kiss"

"What are you saying?"

"You owe me a kiss"

"Do I?" Percy asked, pulling Raven close to him. Raven nodded dumbly. "Well I suppose I should pay up hum?" Raven nodded again as Percy's soft lips connected with her's. Raven wrapped her arms around Percy's neck as he hoisted her up onto the counter. "I love you" Percy whispered into her ear as he placed a trail of kisses along her jaw.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Mrs. Foster said as she walked into the kitchen. Raven broke away from Percy suddenly, pushing him away. "Forgot my keys" she said picking them up off the counter. "Wash the counter when you're done" she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh my god" Raven said, placing her hand over her mouth. "That was so embarrassing" Percy shrugged.

"Perhaps love you should change out of your knickers"

Percy held tight to Raven's hand so as not to get lost. There were people everywhere, brushing past them and Percy was terrified they would get separated. Raven led them into a small café and seated herself at a table near the window.

"Damn Muggles" Percy muttered as he sat down. Raven smiled, shaking her head. After a moment a waitress glided over.

"What can I get you?" she asked politely.

"I'll have a coffee" Raven said politely.

"Tea" Percy said not looking up.

"What kind?"

"I don't know Honey and Lemon"

"Coming right up"

"Why would she ask what kind of tea I wanted?"

"It's the way restaurants work Percy"

"Here's your coffee and here's your tea"

"Thank you" they said in unison. Percy took a small sip of his tea, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Don't like it?" Raven asked smiling. Percy shook his head.

"Ahh no it's really gross"

"I'm sorry that the incompetent American muggles can't make your tea right"

"I'm sorry that you now have to pay for it"

"It's fine, I don't mind"

"So what are we going to do to day?"

"Oh I don't know" Raven said picking at her dark blue nails. "I'll show you around and we can do some shopping"

"Why do you need something?"

"No but you do"

"But what could I possibly need?"

"Some different clothes"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Percy asked looking down at himself.

"Nothing you just look non-muggle"

"Oh" Percy said sighing.

"It's not that I don't like that way you dress, but no one here dresses like that they'll either think you're weird or that you're a fancy pants ass"

"Where are we going to be shopping?"

"Anywhere and everywhere"

"Fun"

Raven lifted up a plain black tee shirt for Percy to see.

"No" he said shaking his head. "I won't wear that"

"Well okay so what if you put it with this," she said, holding up a grey zip up hoddie. Percy crinkled his nose. "Please Percy will you just try it?"

"No" he said feeling the fabric on some jeans.

"Please Percy, for me?" Percy turned to look at Raven, smiling as he did so.

"For you" he said taking the hoddie and tee shirt from her and walking into the dressing room. He came back out a minute later, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's itchy"

"It's just the tag, I really like this look on you, we'll need to get you some pants though"

"Alright" Percy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You look nice though, really"

"Just pick out my pants so we can leave"

"What you don't like shopping at Kohl's?"

"No"

"Alright go back in there to change out of that while I find you some pants" Percy nodded, walking back into the dressing room. "Here" Raven said, throwing jeans over the door.

"Thank you" Percy came back out a moment later wearing the jeans and the black tee shirt. "Why do muggles wear these, they're not very roomy"

"These kind aren't supposed to be"

"Why not?"

"Because they're supposed to shape to your bottom" Percy's eyes widened.

"Why do they do that?"

"Because they're designed that way now turn" Percy did as he was told slowly turning. "Yep those are the ones, now go change back into your clothes so I can pay for this stuff"

"Remind me why we're in this store again"

"I've already told you, you need some new shoes"

"What's wrong with my shoes?"

"Percy they're dress shoes"

"And?"

"You need some high tops and what not"

"And those are?"

"Just shoes that have the sides higher" Percy nodded, picking up a pair of shoes. "Sit" Raven said, pointing to a small bench. Percy did as he was told setting the other pair of shoes back down. "Take your shoes off"

"What why?"

"So you can try on some shoes"

"Right" Percy said, untying his shoes and setting them next to him on the seat.

"Percy why don't your socks match?" Raven asked, looking down at Percy's socks. Percy shrugged.

"I don't know my socks have never matched"

"That's sorta weird I would think that you would have matching socks"

"I don't" Raven nodded.

"What size shoe do you where?"

"I don't know tens I think"

"Alright then" Raven said walking down an aisle. Percy rubbed at the back of his neck, suddenly very nervous, and feeling very out of place.

"Here" she said, setting a box in Percy's lap. Percy took the top off and looked inside.

"These are high tops?"

"Yeah, try them on" Percy sighed but tried the shoes on anyway.

"They're comfy I guess"

"Do you like them?"

"I don't like that they're orange"

"We can always get a different color"

"Yeah I like these"

"Good" Raven said sticking them back in the box.

By the end of the day Percy had twelve new shirts, seven new sweaters, ten new pairs of jeans, and five new pairs of shoes.

"When am I going to wear all this?"

"While we stay here, when we go back home, anytime really" Raven said, setting down the shopping bags on her bed.

"I can't wear any of that to work"

"I know" Raven said walking out of the bed room. Percy followed her into the kitchen and watched as she dug in the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to make for dinner and it looks like I'll have to make pancakes"

"Pancakes"

"Yes" she said, pulling her head out of the fridge. "But not just any pancakes, freakin Delia Smith pancakes" Percy smiled.

"Who's Delia Smith?"

"You don't know who Delia Smith is?"

"No"

"She's like the British version of Betty Crocker"

"Who's Betty Crocker?" Raven slapped her hand to her forehead.

"This famous baking lady, gosh I forgot you weren't muggle"

"I'm sorry I don't know who this famous Betty Crocker is and this British version named Delia Smith"

"You should be" Raven said, moving about the kitchen, grabbing the things she would need. Percy watched as she dumped the flour into a bowl. "Come here Percy" Percy walked the small distance from the fridge to the counter where Raven was working. "Crack the egg"

"How?" Raven looked at Percy, raising an eyebrow.

"Like this" Raven said, putting her hands over Percy's and bumping the egg lightly on the edge of the counter, pulling apart the two halves into the bowl. "Now do it yourself" Raven said, motioning to the other egg. Percy did as Raven had showed him, cracking the second egg into the pre-made well. "Slowly pour in that cup of liquid while I stir" Raven said, pointing to a cup. Percy watched as the mix turned thin. Raven put her pan onto the stove top and turned on the gas.

"You're amazing" Percy said, wrapping his arms around Raven's waist as she poured the batter into the pan.

"Thank you" Raven said, flipping the pancake.

"Smells good" Percy said, kissing her neck. "Looks good too" he said as she slid the pancake out of the pan and onto a plate.

"Percy will you get me that lemon?" Percy reached over on the counter for the lemon, not letting go of Raven's waist.

"Here love" Percy said, handing her the lemon.

"And the sugar" Percy sighed but grabbed the sugar all the same. "Percy you're being a leech" Raven said as she squeezed lemon juice over the pancake.

"I know" Percy said, not letting go.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, turning around in Percy's arms. Percy shrugged. "Don't give me that bologna" Percy sighed, looking away from Raven. Percy mumbled something Raven couldn't understand. "What's that?"

"I'm just worried that I haven't made a good impression on your parents" Percy said, as a blush creeped up into his cheeks, making his face feel hot.

"You've been fine" Raven said gently.

"Yeah but I know for a fact that your dad doesn't like me at all"

"He doesn't really like any guy I bring home"

"Raven you know how I am and I want to impress them, and that scene this morning with your mum didn't help" Raven blinked several times before responding.

"It's not my fault you picked me up and put me on the counter"

"I didn't say it was. I was only saying that, oh Merlin never mind"

"Percy"

"I was just trying to say that after that I don't think your mother is too found of me" Raven held back a laugh.

"My mother loves you, catching us making out in the kitchen isn't going to stop that. It'd be like if I was at your house and we were making out in the den and your mother walked in, she wouldn't love me or you any less she'd just be embarrassed."

"Doesn't do much for your dad though"

"No, let's just say that if he were a wizard and he caught you making out with me in the kitchen, he'd be in Azkaban"

"Gosh I'm glad he's not a wizard then"

"Me too" Raven said, turning back to the stove to finish making the pancakes.

"Percy" Raven said, hanging over the side of the bed, poking him in-between the eyes. "Are you asleep?"

"Yes" Percy whispered back.

"Liar"

"What do you want?"

"Come sleep in my bed with me" Percy bolted upright from his spot on the floor.

"Why?"

"Please"

"No"

"Why not, my parents aren't here"

"And that is exactly why I won't"

"Please Percy, I'm not asking you for sex or anything, I just want to cuddle"

"We're not both going to fit in your bed"

"Please Percy, I know you hate sleeping on the floor" Percy sighed, standing up to loom over Raven.

"Scoot over then" Raven smiled as Percy crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you" Raven said, kissing Percy's neck.

"You know I used to do this when I was younger" Raven pulled back, looking up at Percy. "Oh no not like that"

"Then what did you mean?"

"We used to be poorer than we are now and so we used to have to share beds, though um we didn't usually sleep like this"

"You're parents aren't poor"

"Yeah well they're not rich either"

"Percy they're fine, Ginny's the only one still living at home" Percy nodded.

"Is it okay if maybe we don't talk about this?" Raven nodded.

"Yeah sure" Raven shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable by moving closer to Percy. "Tomorrow"

"Yes? What about it?"

"Tomorrow I want to know about you" Percy smiled.

"Know what?"

"Everything" Percy swallowed thickly.

"I don't think you'd want to know" Raven nodded.

"Yes I do, everything"

"Then you'll have to share with me" Raven nodded again as she drifted off to sleep.

Percy woke early the next morning, in fact he woke so early that just the faintest rays of sunlight were leaking through the open bedroom window. Percy breathed in heavily, smelling a mixture of autumn and cucumber. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Raven stirred slightly but did not wake and Percy wrapped his arms around her again. He was completely nervous, she wanted to know everything about him. Percy was not a liar and even if he was he would not lie to the woman he loved. Wanting to know everything ment even the bad bits. He had no desire to tell her about the evil he had done and the pain he had bestowed on his family all those years ago. He was however eager to learn about her. There were so many things he did not yet know about the lovely woman laying next to him. He gently combed through her short hair, smiling as he did so. He gently kissed her forehead, watching as she smiled in her sleep. Raven groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hello love" Percy said softly.

"Hi" Raven said groggily.

"Have a good rest?" Raven nodded, still looking a bit on the sleepy side.

"Where are your glasses?" Raven grumbled.

"On the night stand" Raven nodded again, resting her head against Percy's chest. Raven clawed at Percy's shirt, pulling him closer.

"I'm glad you didn't sleep on the floor"

"Me too" Raven buried her face into Percy's chest, making soft noises as though she were crying. "Raven are you okay?" Percy asked gently. Raven shook her head. "What's wrong?" Raven shook her head again.

"I just need you right now" Percy nodded, rubbing her back.

"It's all right" he soothed.

"I dreamt that you died" she sobbed out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's all right I'm right here, it's okay" Raven's crying turned into small hiccups. She looked up at Percy with tear stained eyes, grabbing his face and crashing their lips together. Percy's shock allowed Raven's tongue to sneak inside his mouth. Raven ran her fingers through Percy's hair, gripping it tightly. Percy's hands traveled to Raven's waist, pulling her closer. Raven's left hand traveled down Percy's side to the hem of his shirt, the right staying planted in his hair. Raven slid her hand under Percy's shirt, clawing at the skin there. Raven pulled back to breathe, looking up at Percy. His eyes were dark with desire, but she knew him better than that. Percy kissed along her jaw to her neck, he stopped to suck and nip at the skin there. Raven's hands traveled down to Percy's pants, undoing the button.

"No" Percy said, grabbing her wrists. Raven nodded, she knew Percy never would, not unless she begged him.

"Should we have some breakfast then?" she asked, slightly out of breath. Percy nodded.

"Yeah"

"Over breakfast, you'll tell me" it wasn't a question.

"Raven"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No not at all, go right a head"

"Thanks" Percy said, pecking Raven on the lips.

Percy had picked the dark blue shirt to wear with his black sweater and his form fitting jeans. As Percy was pulling his shirt over his head he noticed the irritated skin. He stopped to examine it further. It was from Raven, he thought finally, _when she dug her nails into my flesh_. He sighed, pulling on his shirt, and shoved his arms into his sweater.

"Well don't you look spiffy today" Raven said when he came down the stairs and sat down across from her at the dinning room table.

"Why do your parents have such a big dinning room table?" Percy asked, as Raven set down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"I get to know about you mister, not the other way around" Percy sighed, nodding.

"Where should I start?"

"At the beginning"

"Good place" Percy mumbled. "Well let's see I can't remember anything younger than three"

"Start there"

"Alright, let's see. I remember that I was playing out side and Bill and Charlie were supposed to be watching me, but as it turns out they weren't, but anyway I was sitting in the grass doing my own thing when bam out of no where a quaffle hits me in the head, Bill and Charlie and been throwing it around and Bill turned to look and something and didn't catch it and it smacked me in the face, don't laugh" Percy said noticing how hard it was for Raven to contain her laughter. "Then there was that time that Fred got lost in the book store, it happened more often then it should have, but any way apparently Fred and George had been playing hide and go seek in Diagon Alley and George couldn't find Fred but he knew he was in the book store, so I had to go find him and he was just dandy, sitting on the floor, tearing pages out of books. Mum wasn't to happy when the store owner made her pay for all the abused books"

"Interesting stories"

"Yeah you could say that. But then when I was about nine like I said we had to share beds and it was only for a little while but it was so weird. Charlie had to share the largest bed with the twins and I had to share with Bill. And him being four years older than me it was sorta weird."

"Was it because of the awkward morning wood?" Percy blushed, looking down at his plate, mumbling something along the lines of 'yeah something like that' "Alright, alright tell me about when you were at Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts was fun, I can't really remember anything good that happened in first or second year but I do remember third. Third year was the year you got to attend Hogsmeade trips. I adored Hogsmeade, it was wonderful all the little shops. I am sorely disappointed that I was too much of a stick in the mud to go into the joke shop but still it was amazing. Fifth year I was made a prefect, which was all good, got a new owl. That's when Harry, Ron and, Hermione started school as well. And I am sorry to say that the person you know now isn't the person I used to be. I used to be such an ass, I was a stickler for the rules, nothing got past me. I was made head boy in my seventh year. And two years later I disowned my family."

"What why?"

"I was the minister's right hand man and there was all the speculation about Voldemort coming back and Dumbledore being crazy and Harry being a show off jerk. I'm not proud of what I did at all, it put my mother in a right state, took forever for Fred and George to forgive me. The only person who didn't seem at all that upset when I came back was Ginny, forgave me right away she did, told me I'd always been her favorite. But the thing that tore me up the most about my disowning, is the sweaters"

"The sweaters?"

"Yeah you know the ones my mum makes for us for Christmas. Well she still sent me one every year that I was away and I sent them back. And even still I lived right in London, I could have talked to them. And seeing my father every day at work was so horrible, I just pretended he didn't exist, looked right through him even if he was standing right in front of me. God it made me feel like such a monster, but after a year I felt like I was protecting them. I didn't want anything bad to happen to them and I can lie to myself all I want that that's why I pulled myself out of the family but I can't get over my guilt"

"Percy"

"I know you're disappointed in me"

"No Percy look at me" Percy looked up at Raven. "You are not the person you were before, you are somebody brand new living a new life, one where you can do anything you set your mind to all you have to do is open up the doors and let a little light in" Percy smiled.

"You are the light I let in" Raven blushed. "I have one last thing to tell you"

"Tell me"

"I was engaged before" Raven blinked rapidly, trying to understand. "Her name was Penelope Clearwater, we dated in school"

"What happened?"

Percy swallowed thickly before responding. "She died, she got hit with some sort of curse and she went into a magical coma, didn't come out"

"I am so sorry Percy" Percy shook his head.

"I've gotten past that, and now I have you" Raven smiled. "My eggs are cold now" Percy said, pushing them around his plate.

"It's fine we'll just go into town and get some breakfast"

Percy lay spread eagle on the floor in Raven's room, waiting for her to get out of the shower. _I'm so stupid_ Percy thought to himself. _Why did I have to tell her that?_ Percy groaned, smashing his head on the floor.

"Don't harm yourself" Raven said, coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her small frame. Raven stepped over Percy to get to her closet.

"Raven can I ask you something?" Percy asked, watching as Raven walked behind the closet door.

"Yeah sure anything"

"You don't think that I think that you're my dead fiancée do you?" Raven stopped in the middle of pulling on her tanktop.

"No I don't think that."

"Good because I want you to know that I see you and not Penelope"

"I know that" Raven said, stepping out from behind her closet door, towel in a bundle. Raven reached down, offering her hand to Percy, who took it and hauled himself off the floor. "Percy" Raven said, seizing his face with her hands. "I know that you see me and I'm not judging you for being engaged before. That doesn't bother me. It's like I said before you are different than now than you were before" Percy nodded. "I want you to say it"

"Say what?"

"Say 'I am different now'"

"I am different now" Percy said.

"And I am in love with you, this you not somebody you used to be" Raven said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too" Percy said returning the kiss. "I love you too"

_She was just lying there, stiff and pale and there wasn't a single thing I could do to help her. I held onto her hand, looking at the ring. I'd only asked her a week ago and here she was, lying in his hospital bed, probably never going to wake up. I reached up, brushing some hair out of her face. I was surprised to see that the hair was auburn and not black. I looked more closely into her face and saw that it was not Penelope laying there, it was Raven. _Percy jerked awake and found that he had been crying.

"Percy are you okay?" Raven whispered softly. Percy shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "What's wrong?"

"It was, it was you, not supposed to be"

"Percy calm down, calm down, you're fine, it's okay, I'm right here, everything is fine" Percy whipped at his eyes, breathing heavily. "Percy, Percy" Raven said, grabbing his wrists. "Tell me" Percy let out a breath before speaking.

"You were in the magical coma, it wasn't Penelope, it was you"

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay look I'm right here" Percy looked up at Raven, touching her face. Percy let out a strangled little laughed, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. Percy enveloped her in a hug, crushing her tightly to him.

"It was so real" Percy said quietly. "I was so worried"

"I know, I know" Raven said, petting his head. "It's alright now don't worry"

"I thought I'd lost you" Percy said, nuzzling into her neck. "I love you so much"

Percy didn't get out of bed at all that day. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself.

"How are you doing?" Raven asked him, latter that night. Percy didn't say anything. "Percy come on" Raven said, poking his shoulder. "Please talk to me" Percy didn't move.

"Please Percy, talk to me"

"What do you want me to say?" Percy snapped, looking at Raven.

"I'm sorry" Raven said softly. Percy's anger suddenly dissipated upon seeing Raven's upset expression.

"Love I'm sorry" Percy said, reaching out to her. "I'm sorry about everything"

"It's fine" She said, grabbing Percy's hand.

"I don't know what I was thinking"

"Maybe you weren't" Raven said, attempting a weak smile.

"I'm sorry" Percy said, resting his forehead against hers. "Can you forgive me?"

"How can I not?" Raven said, kissing Percy's cheek.

"I love you" Percy whispered. "More than anything in the world, I would give up anything for you"

"Like what?" Raven whispered back.

"My job, my house, my magic"

"You'd give up magic for me?" Percy nodded.

"If I had to"

"I love you Percy Weasley"

"And I love you Raven Foster"

"Why do I have to go to the store?"

"Please"

"Fine, I'm heading out the door"

"I'll see you latter" Percy said closing the door behind her.

Raven set the bag on the dinning room table and was immediately detracted by the white rose petals. Raven slowly fallowed them up the stairs and down the hall to outside her bedroom door. She slowly turned the knob and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

_**I Love You Raven **_

Was written on the wall with rose petals but there were more leading to the bathroom.

"Percy?" she called walking into the bathroom.

"Do you like it?" He asked from behind, causing her to jump.

"Jesus Percy"

"Sorry did I scare you?"

"Yeah kinda, my heart is lodged in my throat."

"Sorry, but do you like it?" Raven nodded, walking back into the bedroom.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because I love you" Percy said, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You are such a gentleman" Percy smiled, kissing her neck. "You are defiantly a keeper."

"Thanks that means a lot"

"You're welcome"

Percy woke the next morning to the sound of a car pulling into the drive way. He didn't pay it much attention as he was perfectly content to live the rest of his days laying with Raven.

"Raven we're home" Mr. Foster said as he opened the bedroom door.

"Dad?" Raven said, blinking in surprise. He pointed a finger at Percy.

"What's he doing in your bed?"

"It's not what it looks like dad"

"It's never what it looks like is it?"

"Dad we weren't doing anything he was only sleeping here"

"Only sleeping, it's always only sleeping"

"Dad you're not even listening to me"

"You take advantage of us not being home with this boy we only just met"

"Percy wouldn't do that"

"Have you not learned anything? He doesn't love you, he's only saying that"

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about"

"I know about this stuff, he's just a horny little bastard"

"You are crossing a big line" Raven said, clenching her fist.

"I think I know what I'm talking about"

"You don't know anything. Percy and I have been together for almost two years and never once has he tried anything and trust me he's had plenty of chances so if I were you I wouldn't say anything more"

"He doesn't love you" Raven's anger had reached it's boiling point as she grabbed her wand off the bedside table and placed it under her father's chin.

"You don't know anything" she said, shaking with rage "He loves me more than you ever could you don't know anything about him. I love him and he loves me and that's the way it's going to stay" her father shot Percy one last death glare and turned to walk down the hall.

"Pack your things Percy we're leaving"

Raven didn't say anything to Percy and he was starting to worry. Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, turning to look out the plane window.

"Raven" Percy said, turning to look at her. She didn't answer Percy. "Raven what was your dad talking about" Raven sighed before turning to look at Percy.

"I was a little promiscuous when I was in school, brought a lot of guys home over vacations and when I was sixteen I was coming home for Christmas break and I got raped."

"Oh Raven"

"My dad wouldn't believe me, he thought it was my fault. My mother trusted me and she got me some help but my dad hasn't gotten over the fact that I've slept around"

"I didn't, I'm so sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"The bit about being" Percy couldn't finish the sentence, the thought too horrible to bare.

"What being raped?" Percy nodded. "It was horrible yeah but I've gotten past that, I don't like to think about it so if we could stop"

"Oh yeah or course" Percy said, suddenly becoming very quiet.

"I'm glad I have you Percy" Raven said, smiling at Percy.

"And I'm glad I have you"

"How was your trip?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Percy and Raven walked into the house.

"It was good" Percy said.

"And how were her parents?" Percy crinkled his nose.

"Her mum was okay but her dad"

"Come on Percy you can tell her" Raven said, elbowing Percy in the side.

"He was horrible, absolutely horrible, a complete ass"

"Oh my" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Who's an ass?" Fred asked, walking into the kitchen to put his cup in the sink.

"Raven's dad"

"Ooo let's here about him" Fred said, setting himself down in a chair. Percy shrugged, setting himself down across from Fred.

"Wait I want to hear too" George said, plopping down next to Fred.

"Well when we first got there he seemed okay but then we had dinner and he was being all nosey"

"About?"

"Asking me if I had considered marrying Raven,"

"And have you?" Fred asked seriously.

"I'm not answering that, but then he was hassling me about us living together, which we do not and well he sorta got the wrong impression this morning"

"Oooo what'd Percy do?"

"Well and now this is going to sound bad but don't take it that way, but we were sorta sleeping in the same bed and he was all like 'what the hell are you doing' and kinda freaked out a little"

"Busted" Fred and George coursed.

"We weren't doing anything"

"Ah huh that's what they all say" Fred said, leaning back in his chair.

"Such a shame" George said, crossing his arms. Raven walked up behind them, slapping them both along-side the head.

"Ouch" stated George.

"What was that for?" Fred asked.

"We were not doing anything"

"Too bad though" Fred said shrugging. Raven slapped him again.

"Percy's your brother you should know him better than that"

"We thought we did know him, until you showed up that is"

"What does that mean?" Percy asked.

"Nothing just that you're completely different with Raven around, not that it's bad no, you are no longer a stick in zee mud"

"She changed you mate" George said seriously. "And we love her for that"

"So we're going to have a party tomorrow night" Percy said. They were laying on Percy's bed talking.

"And"

"And nothing I just thought I should tell you"

"Hey do you know what tomorrow is?"

"The 7th of August"

"But it's not just the 7th of August"

"What else is it?"

"Percy" Raven said, punching him lightly. "Tomorrow is the day we met"

"Oh" Percy said sarcastically "Really I had no idea"

"Shut up" Raven said laughing.

"Do you need a new dress? Because Hermione and Ginny are going to go dress shopping tomorrow morning"

"Well I don't really need a new dress but I think I'll go"

"Good that should be good for you"

"Why?"

"Because when I'm here you never do anything with the girls"

"Too true"

"This one's nice" Ginny said, pulling out a long flowy purple dress. It was strapless and had sequins across the top.

"If you like it" Raven said, running her hand along the dresses.

"Come on Raven there has to be something here that you like" Raven shrugged.

"You guys are the ones that need dresses"

"What about this one?" Hermione asked, pulling out a black, strapless, knee length dress.

"Now that one's awesome" Raven said, running her hands along the skirt.

"Try it on" Ginny demanded. Raven took the dress from Hermione and walked into the dressing room. She came back out and swayed her hips to show it flowed.

"You look amazing" Hermione gushed.

"Thanks"

"That's definitely the dress" Ginny said "Do you have shoes or do you need to get some?"

"I have the perfect pair at the house"

Everyone was going absolutely mad trying to get everything ready for the party. Nobody really told Raven that there was a reason for the party so she didn't pry. Raven stood in the bathroom, applying dark eyeliner around her green eyes. She smoothed out the eye shadow and smoothed on a thin layer of cherry lip gloss. She sighed, screwing on the cap to the lip gloss. She wanted to make a dramatic entrance and so decided to wait. As everybody was outside she climbed down the stairs, going slow so as not to trip. She walked through the kitchen and out into the back yard where they had a tent set up. She walked slowly through the cool grass, turning her face to the wind as a warm breeze blew. Raven walked through the flap of the tent. Raven stopped breathing when she noticed everyone was staring at her. She lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers in a greeting.

"Raven" Fred said from the front, he was holding a microphone and was frantically waving her over. She walked slowly up to the front and stood next to Fred.

"What the hell?" she whispered angrily.

"It wasn't my idea"

"Whose was it?"

"People" Fred said, turning his attention back to the crowd. "Raven, is our beloved guest of honor this fine evening" everyone clapped and Ginny whistled loudly. The crowed slowly calmed down and everyone started to mingle again. Raven walked around for a little bit but after while she realized her public embarrassment had been Percy's idea. She walked up to where he was standing and grabbed him roughly by his tie, yanking him outside.

"Raven! Raven, Raven, Raven!" Percy said, grabbing at his tie. She let go of him and he hurried to loosen his tie.

"That was your idea wasn't it?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"The whole guest of honor thing"

"Yeah that was my idea, you didn't like that?"

"No"

"Oh" Percy said, his face turning the same shade of red as his hair. "I'm sorry"

"You should have asked" Raven said, dropping her arms to her side, no longer angry.

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

"You know I hate being embarrassed like that" Percy shrugged.

"You look stunning by the way" Raven blushed, looking down at herself.

"Thanks"

"I didn't get a chance to say it before, what with you choking me"

"Sorry 'bout that"

"No I probably deserved it" Raven smiled lightly, pulling Percy close.

"You look nice to"

"Thank you" Raven smiled, leaning up to kiss Percy. It was a soft kiss having intending it to be quick, but Percy had other plans. Percy kissed back with much more force, placing one hand on her face and the other on her waist. Raven was surprise by his intensity for only a second. She sighed in contemptment, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ahem" Either Percy didn't hear or he didn't care for he did not stop. "Ahem" Percy stopped this time, breaking away from Raven.

"Yes?" he said, fixing his composer.

"We have to talk" George said as if he hadn't seen a thing. Percy nodded once, turning back to Raven, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll be back" he said before walking over to George.

"Could I have your attention please" Percy said, in order to get everyone's attention. "Alright, this here" he said, swinging his arm around Raven's waist. "is my lovely girlfriend of two years as of today" there were shouts of joy from across the crowd. "Yes thank you thank you, but I have a question for you" he said getting down on one knee. "Raven Foster, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Raven slapped her hand over her mouth, unable to speak. She threw her arms around Percy, nodding her head.

"Yes, yes I will" Percy nodded, pulling Raven back so he could slip the ring on her finger.

"I love you" Percy said standing up, kissing Raven lightly on the lips.

"I love you too" everyone clapped and cheered and Molly cried. Raven walked over to Ginny and Hermione, hugging them both.

"Congrates" Harry said, hugging Raven.

"Thank you" Raven said, whipping at her eyes.

"I just can't believe you'd want to marry Percy" Ron said, pretending to vomit.

"Ronald!" Ginny said, smacking him in the back of the head.

"It's fine really" Raven said smiling. "I'm going to talk to Molly" Raven walked over to where Molly had Percy in a fierce bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you Percy" Molly said squeezing him tighter.

"Thanks" Percy wheezed out.

"She's such a nice girl"

"Thanks you" Raven said from behind Molly.

"Oh Raven" Molly said, letting Percy go and grabbing hold of Raven. Percy rubbed at his side and Raven squealed as Molly lifted her off the ground. She squeezed her tight then set her back on the ground.

"I'm so happy for you both"

"Thanks" Raven said, catching her breath "that means a lot"

"Oh my option shouldn't mean a thing if you love each other"

"Yes but it helps"

"Oh I just love you both so much"

"Love you too mom" Percy said, still holding his side.

"Oh go have fun" Molly said shoving them into the crowd.

"You are one lucky bastard" Fred said patting Percy's back.

"Yeah, Raven is wonderful" George said sliding up next to Percy.

"She's absolutely amazing" Bill said from behind Percy.

"I'm starting to worry for her now" Percy said, looking between his brothers.

"You only need to worry about Fred" George said, bitting into a cupcake.

"I wish you the best of luck" Bill said patting Percy's back.

Raven flopped down on her bed, sighing as she did so. There was a light knock on the door and Raven sighed again.

"Come in"

"Hey" Percy said, shutting the door behind him, leaning up against it. "I didn't get to talk to you much after word"

"Yeah" Raven said sighing.

"Tired?" Percy asked, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Worn out"

"I'm sorry" Percy said, rubbing her leg.

"It's not your fault" Raven said, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Sorta a bit" Raven shook her head.

"Do you have freckles on your chest?" Raven asked suddenly out of the blue.

"What?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah maybe a couple"

"Show me?" Raven asked sitting up.

"What? Why?"

"Because I like the ones on your face so I'll probably like the ones anywhere else"

"I didn't know you were so found of freckles"

"Oh yes very much so"

"So why do you want to see the ones on my chest?" Raven shrugged. "You're strange"

"So I've been told, so can I?" Percy sighed loudly.

"I suppose" Raven grinned as Percy took off his suit jacket, loosening his tie and starting to unbutton his shirt. Raven watched as Percy pulled his tie off from around his neck. Percy unbuttoned his cuffs and looked over at Raven.

"Wanna help?" Raven smiled and scooted over to Percy, grabbing hold of his shirt. Percy laughed lightly as she roughly pushed the buttons through the openings. Raven's eyes widened as one of the buttons popped off completely.

"I'm sorry" Raven said, absentmindly looking for the button.

"It's not big deal" Percy said, bringing her attention back to the buttons that were still on his shirt "We'll find it later" Raven nodded, slowly undoing the rest of the buttons.

"There" Raven said, poking Percy's chest. "Now take it all the way off" Percy smiled, sliding his shirt off. "What is that?" Raven asked, pointing to the irritated skin.

"When you clawed me the other morning"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Percy said, pulling Raven to straddle his lap.

"You have a nice body" Raven stated, running her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you" Percy said, kissing Raven's neck. Percy mumbled into Raven's neck.

"What's that?"

"You smell amazing and you taste wonderful behind you ears" Percy said licking behind her ears for emphasis. "What is that?"

"The smell is my cucumber lotion and the taste is the vanilla extract I rub behind my ears after I shower"

"It's amazing" Percy said, again licking behind her ear. Raven jumped slightly as Percy snaked his hand under her shirt.

"Eep Percy your hands are cold" Raven said, shivering a bit.

"Are they?" he asked kissing her collar bone. Raven nodded but didn't make a move to remove the appendage.

"What about your glasses?"

"What about them?" Raven shrugged, slipping them off his face and setting them on the nightstand. Raven sighed, resting her forehead on Percy's shoulder.

"I love you" Percy whispered, kissing Raven's ear.

"I love you too" Raven said, running her fingers through Percy's hair. There was a knock on the door that made the couple jump.

"Percy I wanna talk to you" Fred said, still knocking.

"Just a minute" Percy said, gently pushing Raven off his lap. Percy grabbed his shirt off the floor, slipping it on the quickly buttoning it, leaving the last five undone. He grabbed his glasses off the side table, slipping them on. He stopped mid-stride, turning around to kiss Raven on the forehead.

"I'll be right back" he said, slipping out the door. As soon as the latch clicked Raven scrambled off the bed, pressing her ear to the door.

"She moving in with you now?"

"No"

"How come?"

"Because"

"That's not a reason" Someone sighed, Raven assumed it was Percy.

"Because it's the way I think"

"That she can't move in?"

"No, that she can't move in until we're married"

"Why?"

"Because" Percy said sighing again.

"Again not a reason" Percy mumbled something neither Raven nor Fred could understand.

"What was that?"

"Because I'm afraid she'll leave"

"She would tell you if she was leaving"

"No Fred I'm afraid I'll wake up one morning and she'll be gone, without even a note saying why"

"Percy" Fred said, his voice becoming soft. "Raven would never do that, you should know that"

"I know that I should know that but you just never know" Fred sighed loudly. "I'm done talking. Percy said, turning the door knob. Raven scampered quickly across the floor to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Percy closed the door behind himself and sighed, leaning against it.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, climbing off the bed, walking over to Percy. Percy shook his head.

"Really Percy what's wrong?" Raven asked, hooking her finger in his shirt.

"Oh just silly things I worry about"

"Like what?"

"Like if you left me" Raven shook her head.

"I wouldn't do that" she said, wrapping her arms around Percy and pulling him close.

"People keeps saying that but it doesn't help. Sometimes, sometimes I just have to worry"

"It's okay" Raven said, kissing Percy's chest.

"So" Percy said changing the subject. "Did you find any freckles you like?"

**A/N So what did you think? Another story perhaps to wrap it up? Review it and tell me. **


End file.
